Aderthad i edhil oder Wiedervereinigung der Elben
by Iuliel Sidheniel
Summary: Einige der 9 Gefährten sind bereits verstorben, Gimli und Legolas wollen zu den ‚Unsterblichen Landen‘ segeln, aber Legolas hat ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei und bleibt schließlich in Mittelerde... Please R&R! *Chapter 1 is up :D!*
1. Vorwort

Titel  
  
Aderthad i edhil - Wiedevereinigung der Elben  
  
Autor  
  
Iúliel Sîdheniel  
  
Inhalt  
  
Einige der Gefährten sind bereits verstorben, Gimli und Legolas wollen zu den 'Unsterblichen Landen' segeln, aber Legolas hat ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei und bleibt schließlich in Mittelerde. Diese Vorahnung wird später noch bestätigt: Orks und andere ehemalige Diener Saurons treiben sich wieder in Mittelerde herum. Die Elben können nicht tatenlos zusehen, schließlich ist Mittelerde auch ihr Planet. Es kommt zu einem erneuten Kampf Gut gegen Böse.  
  
Feedback  
  
Jupp, bitteeee an fynn.fish@web.de mailen ;).  
  
Altersbeschränkung  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Die meisten Personen, die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen, gehören J. R. R. Tolkien, genau wie Mittelerde. Nur das, was euch neu vorkommt, hab ich erfunden und das 'gehört' mir dann auch, genau wie die Handlung der Geschichte. Ich verdiene mit der Story auch kein Geld, also ist es nutzlos, mich zu verklagen.  
  
Kategorie Action / Adventure / Mystery  
  
Vorwort  
  
Hi :)! Ich weiß, so langsam nervt es, aber hier ist wieeeeder eine Story, die hauptsächlich von Legolas handelt... Es wird also nicht hauptsächlich um Romantik gehen. Aber zum Teil natürlich etwas (jaja, ich weiß, ich widerspreche mir selbst)... Achja: Es ist auch noch möglich, dass ich falsche elbische Sätze einbaue! Wenn ja, dann mailt mir bitte umgehend, ja ;)? 


	2. Prolog

Prolog  
  
Der große, schlanke Elb ließ sich in einer anmutigen Bewegung vom Rücken eines schneeweißen Pferdes auf die Erde sinken. Es war ein sonniger Tag und keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu entdecken. Die wenigsten Elben konnten an so einem Tag unglücklich sein; und doch, er konnte es. Schwer wurde sein Herz bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er all dies, die riesigen Wiesen und Wälder, heute wahrscheinlich zum letzten Mal sah. Das, was ihn erwartete, sollte schöner sein als all dies... So recht konnte Legolas es nicht glauben. Die Wolken, die nicht am Himmel schwebten, schienen sich über seine Seele gelegt haben. Eigentlich müsste er glücklich sein, sich auf die Reise zu den unsterblichen Landen begeben zu können, wo er all seine Gefährten wiedersehen würde. Alle. Alle außer Merry, Pippin und dem langjährigen Herrscher Gondors, Aragorn. Die Toten konnte er auch dort nicht wiedersehen... Hinter sich spürte er, wie sein bester Freund, der Zwerg, vom Pferderücken heruntersprang und er verdrängte die düsteren Gedanken, die ihn plagten. Langsam ging er auf das riesige Schiff zu, das auf dem Wasser zu schweben schien. Wie ein Feuer, welches aus einer einst winzigen Glut entsteht, kamen langsam Zweifel in ihm auf; und es wurden mit jedem Schritt, den er ging, mehr. Er war nur noch einige Meter von dem Schiff entfernt, als er urplötzlich stehen blieb.  
  
In einer Starre, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, sah er zu dem riesigen Elbenschiff auf. Fast unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf. Gimli, der inzwischen neben ihn getreten war, sah ihn besorgt an. "Was hast du?" fragte er in der typisch direkten Art der Zwerge. "Ich war entschlossen, Mittelerde zu verlassen. Doch jetzt, wo der Tag der Abreise gekommen ist, weißt mein Herz mir einen anderen Weg", er drehte sich zu Gimli um und sah direkt in dessen Augen, "ich bin der Thronerbe des Düsterwalds. Mein Herz sagt mir, ich habe noch eine andere Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Was immer das sein mag, mein Platz ist hier in Mittelerde. Ich habe dir die Zweifel, die mich plagten, schon kundgetan; doch du schenktest ihnen keine Beachtung." Dies war nicht die ganze Wahrheit; er spürte, dass etwas geschah. Etwas Böses, wie er es seit dem dritten Zeitalter der Sonne, als Sauron über Mittelerde zu herrschen suchte, nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Der Zwerg verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Das ist also die urplötzliche Entscheidung eines Elben, nachdem er tage- wochen- und monatelang sagte, er ziehe in die unsterblichen Lande." Gimlis Stimme klang barsch, doch Legolas war sich einen Moment lang sicher gewesen, ein Zittern in ihr zu vernehmen.  
  
Zum wiederholten Male schüttelte Legolas stumm den Kopf. "Ich versteh's nicht ...", murmelte er geistesabwesend. "Ich auch nicht.", brummte sein Gegenüber mürrisch, "es stand fest, warum änderst du so plötzlich deine Meinung?" Mit einer Hilflosigkeit, die sonst eigentlich nicht seine Art war, meinte der Angesprochene: "Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Aber etwas in mir heißt mich urplötzlich, zu bleiben. Es ... ist ein Schatten, der die Welt zu verdunkeln sucht. Doch lass dir das Herz davon nicht schwer machen. Du sollst deinen Frieden finden." "Na schön", Gimli wandte ihm den Rücken zu und ob er Legolas' letzte Worte vernommen hatte, blieb sein Geheimnis, "dann wirst du also deinen Lebtag in Mittelerde verbringen, doch ich werde gehen. Es verlangt mich danach, die Schönheit dieser Lande zu sehen. Verstehe mich bitte." Er drehte seinen Kopf kurz zu Legolas hin. Dieser konnte Unsicherheit in seinem Blick lesen, doch da schaute Gimli schon wieder zu den Schiffen. Legolas ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, dann sprach er: "Ich bin sicher, wir sehen uns wieder." Der Zwerg brummte etwas unverständliches, umarmte den überraschten Elben und ging dann, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, an Bord des großen Elbenschiffes. Traurig sah Legolas ihm nach, sprach die elbischen Worte: "Ech galu, mellon.* " aber die Visionen von etwas Bösen hielt ihn in Mittelerde zurück. In der Welt der Sterblichen, der Menschen, die aber eigentlich auch die Welt der Elben, der Langlebigen, war. Aber auch etwas gutes bahnte zwischen in seinen finsteren Gedanken einen Weg: Er würde ihn und die Gefährten wiedersehen - bis auf die, die verstorben waren, hoffte er inständig. Dem Widerspruch in seinen Gedanken schenkte er keine Beachtung. Soeben hatte er die Entscheidung, die er schon vor so langer Zeit gefällt hatte, unwirksam gemacht, wegen einer Vorahnung. Trotzdem breitete sich das tröstende Gefühl in ihm aus, doch richtig gehandelt zu haben.  
  
Er sah ein letztes Mal zu dem Schiff der Elben, auf dem jetzt die Segel gehisst wurden. Langsam bewegte sich das Schiff von Mittelerde fort. Das letzte Schiff der Elben. Lang noch blickte er ihm nach, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. Als es am Horizont verschwunden war, ging Legolas zurück zu seinem Pferd, Elenthil*, welches glücklicherweise den Zwiespalt seines Reiters bemerkt hatte und noch nicht nach Hause getrottet war, und ritt von dannen.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Legolas war den ganzen Tag geritten und nun fast ebenso erschöpft wie sein Pferd, als er sich von dessen Rücken gleiten ließ. Er fühlte sich verfolgt - verfolgt von schlimmen Visionen. Nach schier endloser Suche hatte er einen Lagerplatz gefunden, der ihm wenigstens etwas Schutz bot vor dem beißenden Wind, der durch die Nacht peitschte. Während er sein Pferd versorgte, erlaubte Legolas sich wieder, daran zu denken, dass er nicht mehr in die unsterblichen Lande ziehen konnte. Mit Gimli war das letzte Elbenschiff abgereist. Doch er wusste, was ihn zurückgehalten hatte - es war die dunkle Vorahnung gewesen, die ihn beschlichen hatte; und ganz einfach Mittelerde. Gerade die Tatsache, dass diese Welt nicht perfekt war, voller Gefahren, Krieg und Trauer, dass machte das Leben hier für ihn lebenswert. Denn erst durch diese Gefahren wurden Dingen wie Freundschaft, Mut und Hoffnung der Wert beigemessen, den sie an sich hatten. Zwar hatte er Gimli gegenüber all das schon erwähnt, doch der Zwerg hatte dem keine Bedeutung gezollt und nicht einmal Legolas selbst hätte solch eine plötzliche Entscheidung für möglich gehalten. Er seufzte, nahm eine Decke aus dem Rucksack und ließ sich zu Boden fallen, unfähig, noch einen Schritt zu tun. Wahrlich, aber ob diese Gefahren schon jetzt wiederkehren mussten? Nein, beantwortete er sich die Frage selbst, aber das Böse würde nicht warten, bis sie sich erholt hatten.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf schlief er ein, die Augen leer. Hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt jemand in diese Augen geblickt, er hätte sich darin verloren und geglaubt, die unendlichen Sphären Ardas zu erblicken, lange bevor Elbereth, die Valar, die den Elben die Liebste ist, an ihnen die Sterne entzündet hatte. Neben ihm lag der Langbogen, den Galadriel ihm Jahre 3019 des dritten Zeitalter geschenkt hatte. Lange hatte er ihn nicht gebraucht und noch trug er die Hoffnung in seinem Herzen, dass er ihn niemals mehr brauchen würde.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Es war eine dunkle Nacht und nur das Licht Earendils vermochte die dichte Wolkendecke zu durchdringen und nach Mittelerde zu gelangen. Urplötzlich schreckte Legolas, von einem Geräusch geweckt, auf, griff nach seinem Bogen und legte einen Pfeil an die Sehne. Hinter einer Felswand versteckt blickte er durch die Dunkelheit, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu erkennen. Nach einigen Sekunden konnte er eine Gestalt ausmachen. Sollten ihn seine Augen nicht trügen, und das hatten sie noch nie getan, dann lief ein Uruk-Hai, eine der Ausgeburten Sarumans, etwa 30 Fuß von seinem Versteck entfernt, an ihm vorbei. Augenscheinlich war es ein Bote, der allerdings aus dem Osten zu kommen schien, von dort, wo auch das Königreich von Legolas' Vater, der Düsterwald, lag. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte er sich entschieden. Er verließ die Deckung der Felsen und ging auf den Uruk-Hai zu, die Pfeilspitze unverwandt auf dessen Kehle gerichtet. Als dieser ihn sah und als Elben erkannte, hielt er inne und versuchte nach einigen Sekunden, die Flucht nach Süden anzutreten. Doch als ein Pfeil nahe seinem rechten Ohr die Luft durchbohrte, überlegte er es sich anders und blieb stehen. Den Elben, der schon wieder einen zweiten Pfeil an die Bogensehne gelegt hatte, starrte er hasserfüllt an. Er kannte keine Furcht, ebensowenig fürchtete er den Schmerz. Als würde er es nicht bemerken, sprach Legolas in gebieterischem Ton: "Was tun Ausgeburten des Bösen, ehemalige Diener Sarumans und Saurons, am heutigen Tage in Mittelerde?" hart wie Stein war sein Blick und seine Stimme mittlerweile geworden. Doch der Uruk-Hai ließ sich nicht einschüchtern oder zeigte dies nicht, denn er grinste hämisch, wodurch sich sein von vielen Narben gezeichnetes Gesicht zu einer noch hässlicheren Grimasse verzerrte. "Das werde ich einem Elben", das letzte Wort spuckte er geradezu aus, "ganz sicher nicht sagen!"  
  
"Du willst also von Pfeilen durchbohrt werden?!" stellte sein Gegner mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, der dem Elben eigentlich nicht ähnlich sah, fest. Nicht minder schockiert sah Legolas' Feind ihn an. Mit blitzschnellen Bewegungen, die einem solchen Wesen kaum zuzutrauen wären, hatte er seinen Bogen gespannt und einen Pfeil an der Sehne. Zwar hatte Legolas dem Uruk- Hai alsbald die linke Hand mit einem Pfeil durchbohrt, doch dieser wurde davon nicht einmal in seiner Schnelligkeit gehemmt. Schon schwirrte ein pechschwarzer Pfeil heran und über Legolas' Kopf hinweg, als dieser sich - gerade noch rechtzeitig - duckte. Sofort flog ein Pfeil auf den Uruk-Hai zu, doch der hielt nur kurz inne. Diesen Moment nutzte Legolas, um einen dritten Pfeil abzuschießen. Tödlich getroffen, sank der Uruk-Hai in die Knie. Zwei Rinnsale Blut rannen ihm von einer Wunde in der Brust, deren Auslöser ein Pfeil gewesen war und der noch immer in ihr steckte, herunter. Noch hatte er allerdings einen schwarzen Pfeil an der Bogensehne. Das Gesicht eine steinerne Maske, drehte Legolas sich um. Gern hätte er gewusst, was die Orks wieder nach Mittelerde gerufen hatte, doch einen Sterbenden wollte er nicht verhören. Kaum war er zwei Schritte gegangen, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. So schnell er es vermochte, wirbelte er herum. Doch die Schnelligkeit, dem scharfen Orkpfeil jetzt noch auszuweichen, hatte selbst ein Elb wie er nicht. Der Pfeil traf ihn an der linken Schulter und er wurde zurückgeworfen. Wie ein Blitz durchzuckte ihn der Schmerz. Mit glasigen Augen blickte er den Uruk-Hai an, der ein letztes Mal auflachte, dass sich Legolas' Nackenhaare sträubten und dann seiner Verletzung erlag. So umsichtig wie es ihm - verletzt wie er war - möglich war, sank Legolas in die Knie, um sich dann den Pfeil aus der Wunde zu ziehen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser nicht vergiftet gewesen war, ansonsten würde er schon in wenigen Stunden seinen Tod finden, denn Heilkräuter hatte er nicht dabei. Tief war die Wunde und sie blutete stark. Um der roten Flut Einhalt zu gebieten, drückte er sein weiches, weißes Baumwollhemd auf die Wunde, welches sich dort augenblicklich in einem dunklen Rot färbte. Nach wenigen Minuten floss kein Blut mehr aus der Wunde und er konnte weiter. Erschöpft schleppte Legolas sich zu seinem Pferd, hatte er doch eine Menge Blut verloren. Auch wenn er der Vermutung, noch mehr Orks, Uruk-Hai oder andere Wesen könnten hier auftauchen, keinen Glauben schenkte, wollte er doch diesen Platz des Kampfes schnell verlassen. Viele Stunden ritt er in höchster Eile durch die Wildnis, getraute sich jedoch nicht, die Grenzen des Auenlandes zu überschreiten. Zu viele, oft verdrängte Erinnerungen würden in ihm aufkommen und er würde das Auenland sicher tagelang nicht mehr verlassen können. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er spürte, diese Zeit würde er noch dringend brauchen. Er war geritten, bis die Dämmerung eintrat und die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen zur Erde schickte, und weiter, bis sie hoch am Himmel stand und schließlich versank. Eine einzige, sehr kurze Pause hatte er sich an diesem Tage gegönnt und jetzt, da schon Earendil am Himmel funkelte, fühlte er sich müde wie einst in den Zeiten des Ringkrieges, als sie wochenlang geritten waren. Oft an diesem Tage hatte ihm seine Wunde geschmerzt; und ob er die Kraft aufbringen würde, weiter zu reisen, wusste er nicht.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte er mit unerträglichem Schmerz seiner Schulter auf. Doch als er aufstand, bemerkte er, dass es nicht nur seine Schulter war. Der gesamte linke Arm schmerzte ihm, als lodere Feuer in seinen Venen. Einen kurzen Moment lang atmete er kontrolliert ruhig, bis der Schmerz sich etwas gelegt hatte. Genau in diesem Moment erschien ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge - ein Bild, welches Legolas zu hassen lernen sollte. Schwarze Flecken in der Lava des Schicksalsberges und Mordor, wie es zuletzt vor so vielen Jahren, dass Legolas sie nicht mehr zählen konnte, von Bösem durchsetzt gewesen war. Er musste weiter, auch wenn er inständig hoffte, diese Vision würde sich erst in ein paar Jahren erfüllen; und wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, niemals. Noch einmal warf er einen Blick auf seine Verwundung. Die Zeit, sie wenigstens auszuwaschen, musste ihm gegeben sein. Entzündet war sie und nur die wenigsten Heilkräuter konnten eine Entzündung, wie diese es war, aufhalten. Hier würde er sie wahrscheinlich nicht finden, und doch, er begab sich auf die Suche. Nach einer halben Stunde ergebnislosem Suchens hörte er eine Quelle sprudeln. Sie musste ganz in der Nähe sein. So schnell seine Beine ihn trugen - was, seinem Zustand gemäß, noch beachtlich schnell war - lief er an den Ort, an dem er die Quelle vermutete. Und wirklich, dort floss klares, eiskaltes Wasser. Er wusch seine Wunde aus und stillte seinen Durst. Eine weitere halbe Stunde lang suchte er noch nach Heilkräutern, doch als er noch immer nichts fand, kehrte er zu seinem Pferd zurück. So ritt er auch drei weitere Tage, bis er den alten Wald erreichte und nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft, sondern nur durch die Umsicht seines Pferdes im Sattel gehalten wurde. Seit einem ganzen Tag nun hatte er nichts mehr zu sich genommen; weder Speis noch Trank, und seine Wunde in der Schulter plagte ihn mehr denn je. Obgleich Legolas wusste, wie er sie behandeln konnte, fand er doch nirgends die seltenen Kräuter, die er benötigte. Es war am Abend des sechsten Tages seiner Reise, als auch Legolas' letzte Kraftreserven sich zu erschöpfen drohten und der Elb dennoch, in der Hoffnung auf ein elbisches oder menschliches Wesen zu treffen, weiter ritt. Doch letztendlich trügte die Vorstellung des unermüdlichen Elben, denn als Legolas' Schulter betäubend schmerzte und der Elb seine Kraft zusammennahm um einem großen, überhängenden Ast auszuweichen, wurde ihm urplötzlich schwarz vor Augen. Zwar zwang er sich wieder aus der Ohnmacht hervor, wie es nur den Elben möglich ist, doch er fiel vom Rücken seines Pferdes. Der Aufprall auf dem harten Boden ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen und die Schmerzen sich verdoppeln. Wie in Trance bemerkte der Elb, dass einige Blutströpfchen direkt vor seinem Gesicht in der Luft schwebten und dann langsam, sehr langsam, doch den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft nachgaben. Spätestens jetzt wusste er, würde er nicht gerettet werden, er müsste bald die Reise zu Mandos Hallen - und damit zu den Unsterblichen Landen - antreten müssen. Jeder Atemzug schmerzte ihm, als habe ein tückisches Wesen die Luft mit winzigen, messerscharfen Kristallen gespickt. Aufgeben würde er jedoch nicht, versprach er sich. So schnell seine schwindenden Kräfte es erlaubten, setzte Legolas sich auf. Die Welt begann vor sich zu drehen, vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen und er schloss dieselben. Unruhig beugte sich Elenthil zu ihm herunter. Erschöpft nickte er und flüsterte seinem treuen Begleiter einige elbische Worte ins Ohr. Das große, schneeweiße Pferd sah auf. "Noro lim, Elenthil*!" war das letzte, was Legolas sagte, bevor sich die Dunkelheit wie ein Tuch über seinen Geist legte. In sich kämpfte er erbittert gegen diese Finsternis an, doch letztendlich verlor er. Während sein Geist die Finsternis wie einen Freund zu betrachten begann, hörte er eine Stimme, die in der schönen Sprache seines Volkes zu sprechen begann: "Legolas, aran Taur-en-daedelos.*" Noch einmal klärte sich sein Blick. Sein Vater stand vor ihm und hob die Hand, als wolle er sich von Legolas verabschieden. Dann schwanden ihm die Sinne.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Rauch stieg auf von dem Feuer, welches er aus Ästen und trockenem Laub des Waldes entzündet hatte. Kein Blatt und keinen Zweig hatte er von einem Baum genommen und doch blickte er schuldbewusst in die Flammen. Denn Zerstörung des Waldes war dies, ob gewollt oder nicht.  
  
Doch die Welt wandelte sich. Die wenigsten Elben waren in Mittelerde geblieben und auch viele Vertreter anderen Volkes hatten die lange Reise mit den Elbenschiffen auf sich genommen. Eine Reise, an deren Ende der Frieden aller stehen sollte. Doch wer nur die Sonne sah, sah die Dunkelheit nicht mehr. Die Dunkelheit, die allmählich wieder Mittelerde angriff. Aduilath war auf Reisen gewesen. Er hatte Rat einholen wollen bei Saelthor*, seinem Vater. Eine einzige Frage würde er ihm stellen müssen, und doch würde er auf die Antwort warten müssen. Was mit dem Düsterwald geschehen sollte, jetzt, da sein Herrscher weit, weit fort war, würde er ihn fragen. Doch unterbrochen ward seine Reise und unschlüssig er selbst. Der Grund war der Elb, der neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte Aduilath den Elben im Alten Wald gefunden. Sofort hatte er in ihm den Sohn des Thranduil erkannt. Zurück in seine Heimat wollte er den verletzten Elb bringen, von dem es geheißen hatte, er sei in die Unsterblichen Lande gesegelt. Gezögert hatte er nicht, dies konnte er sich in seiner momentanen Lage nicht erlauben. Doch der Preis dafür war, dass er täglich von Gedanken über sein richtiges Handeln geplagt wurde. Doch nie hätte er gedacht, dass schon einige Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg Orks, Uruk-Hai, Warge und anderes Ungetier wieder in Mittelerde auftauchen, geschweige denn die Mauern des Düsterwaldes brächen.  
  
Ein Blick auf die Wunde des jungen Prinzen zeigte ihm, dass er sich schon weitgehend hätte erholen müssen. So viel Zeit war zwischen dem Treffen des Elben und dem jetzt verstrichen, das Aduilath sich inzwischen über eines sicher war: Nicht nur verletzt war der Elb; er musste auch viele Tage ohne Pause geritten sein; denn die Erschöpfung hatte tiefe Kerben in seinem Gesicht zurückgelassen.  
  
Plötzlich regte sich der Elb. Kaum hatte er Aduilath ausgemacht, griff er unter Schmerzen in der Schulter nach dem Dolch, welchen er an der Seite trug. Tatsächlich, er war noch da. Legolas hob den Blick und sah den anderen irritiert, aber doch kampflustig an. Doch der hatte schon beide Hände erhoben, um Legolas zu beschwichtigen. "Avo han caro*!" sprach er auf elbisch, "Im Aduilath*." Doch der junge Prinz sah ihn weiterhin misstrauisch an, senkte den Dolch zwar ein wenig, aber benutzte nicht einmal die Sprache der Sindar, als er antwortete: "Mich nennt man Legolas.", er blickte auf seinen Dolch und zu seiner Wunde an der Schulter, an der sein Blick hängen blieb, "warum ließet ihr mir meinen Dolch und verarztet mir, denn dies zu erkennen vermag ich, die Schulter?"  
  
"Dies und mehr tat ich für Euch, denn ich weiß um Euren Namen und das Erbe, welches ihr antreten sollt. Doch saget mir, führte Euer Weg nicht in die Unsterblichen Lande?"  
  
Unschlüssig blickte der blonde Elb in das fast blasse Gesicht des Anderen. Seinen Namen trug er zu Recht, stellte er fest, denn pechschwarz war sein Haar, welches er nach Art der Elben lang und geflochten trug, und auch seine Kleidung war in dunklen Farben gehalten.  
  
Er antwortete langsam: "Verwunderlich ist es wirklich, dass ihr ausgerechnet dies Erbe erwähnt. Doch nicht wegen ihm kehrte ich zurück. Ich...", in kürzester Zeit überlegte er, ob er dem Anderen die Wahrheit erzählen sollte und entschied sich weder dafür noch dagegen, als er sagte: "Ich spürte etwas seltsames." Aduilath schien in Frage stellen zu wollen, ob dies wirklich Grund genug sein sollte, solch eine wichtige Entscheidung auf einmal zu treffen, doch dann meinte er nur: "Desselben spürt jeder hin und wieder."  
  
"Ja", antwortete Legolas, "und dies soll uns jetzt auch nicht bedrücken. So saget mir, habt ihr einen schneeweißen Hengst des Weges laufen sehen?" Lächelnd nickte Aduilath. "Euer Pferd, nicht wahr? Er führte mich zu Euch." Erfreut lächelte Legolas zurück, doch dann runzelte er fragend die Stirn und sprach: "Doch noch immer will ich nicht verstehen, weshalb ihr mich heiltet. 'Und nicht nur das tat ich für Euch.' sagtet ihr. Ich vermute, ihr brachtet mich zurück in meine Heimat?"  
  
Langsam besann sich Aduilath. Wahrlich, dieser Elb war scharfsinnig. Nun würde er ihm höchstwahrscheinlich erzählen müssen, was er am liebsten jedem Elb verschwiegen hätte. Langsam nickte er. Legolas schien noch immer nicht zufrieden. "Ihr erwähnt das Erbe, welches ich antreten soll und ihr bringt mich zurück in meine Heimat. So sagt mir, was los ist, denn mit rechten Dingen kann dies nicht zugehen."  
  
Sein Gegenüber setzte zum Sprechen an.  
  
"Euer Vater, er..." doch er stockte. Nicht willens war er, dies zu verkünden. Doch Legolas horchte auf.  
  
"Mein Vater?" wiederholte er fragend.  
  
"Ja", sprach der schwarzhaarige zögernd, "der Düsterwald wurde von Orks und Uruk-Hai angegriffen. Unser König, Euer Vater, ließ uns jedoch nicht allein kämpfen." Er senkte den Blick, als er weitersprach: "Zwei Tage lang kämpften wir. Fast alle waren sie getötet, die Ausgeburten des Bösen. Es... es war ein Hinterhalt. Zwanzig Orks, nicht mehr. Sie griffen die Garde um den König an. Viele Verluste erlitten wir, unter anderem starb mein Freund. Doch dann schien es vorbei. Unser Heer verstreute sich auf dem Schlachtfeld und verbrannte die Leichen der Orks. Dann kam er... ein allerletzter. Niemand sah ihn, so seltsam es scheinen mag. Manche sagen, er habe Magie benutzt, doch jetzt kann ihn niemand mehr fragen. Doch bevor er starb, griff er Thranduil an. Es war ein Pfeil, ein vergifteter. Wir konnten ihn nicht heilen, und so schifften wir ihn bei den Grauen Anfurten ein. Er hat Mittelerde für immer verlassen."  
  
Ohne eine offensichtliche Gemütsregung zu zeigen, hatte Legolas dem anderen Elb zugehört, und doch hätte Aduilath schwören können, dass sein Gesicht bei Erwähnung des Angriffs härter und verschlossener geworden war als je zuvor. Legolas selbst konnte es nicht glauben. Sein Vater war schwer verwundet und hatte Mittelerde verlassen. Sein Herz schien wie von einem festen Strick zusammengezogen. Langsam flammte Wut in ihm auf. Alles war mit dem letzten Elbenschiff aus Mittelerde entschwunden. Seine Gefährten, sein Vater, all seine Hoffnung und Kraft. Beinahe wäre er zusammengebrochen, doch im letzten Moment besann er sich, pfiff nach Elenthil und drehte Aduilath den Rücken zu. Kaum war er aufgestiegen, ritt er los, ohne auch nur die Umgebung genauer betrachtet zu haben. "Legolas!" rief der andere Elb ihm hinterher. Der Angesprochene wirbelte herum und für einen Moment keimte in Aduilath das Gefühl auf, keinen sehr viel älteren und stärkeren Prinzen vor sich zu haben, sondern einen trauernden, beinahe verängstigten Jungelben. Der tropfen von klarstem Wasser, welcher wenige Zentimeter von Legolas Kopf entfernt zu Boden fiel, unterstrich diesen Eindruck. Doch der Keim wurde erstickt, als Legolas ohne jedes Zittern in der Stimme fragte: "Ja?"  
  
"Ihr habt euch nicht orientiert." sagte sein Gegenüber milde lächelnd. Der Anflug eines Lächelns glitt über Legolas Gesicht, als er sagte: "Da habt ihr wohl Recht. Wo befinden wir uns?"  
  
Der Andere grinste jetzt regelrecht. "Wir haben die Pforte von Rohan hinter uns gelassen und befinden uns in der Nähe des Fangorn."  
  
Legolas eisig blaue Augen weiteten sich. "Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"  
  
Aduilath zuckte mit den Schultern. "Viele Tage sind vergangen, ich habe sie nicht gezählt. Eure Heilung war schwierig und langwierig. Kaum hatte ich Hoffnung, ward sie zerstört. Doch dann heilte Eure Verletzung plötzlich besser als ich je gedacht hätte. Es war ein gnadenloser Kampf."  
  
"Ich danke Euch trotzdem, dass Ihr ihn für mich ausgefochten habt. Ich stehe tief in Eurer Schuld, doch jetzt sollten wir uns dem Weg zuwenden." Aduilath nickte. Er stieg auf den Rücken seines Pferdes und die beiden ritten schweigend los.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Wenige Stunden waren sie geritten, als sie den Wald erreichten, von dem Aduilath gesprochen hatte. "Fangorn." flüsterte Legolas ehrfürchtig. Dieser Wald war alt, so alt, dass selbst er sich in seiner Nähe fast schon wieder jung fühlte.  
  
Doch plötzlich sahen Legolas scharfe Elbenaugen etwas anderes. Eine Frau, die in erdfarbenen und grünen Gewändern gekleidet an einem Baum lehnte. Neben ihr stand ein Pferd, welches ebenso schwarz wie ihr Haar war. Legolas erschauerte. Dieses Wesen strahlte unglaubliche Weisheit, Melancholie und doch eine gewisse Sterblichkeit aus. Langsam ritt er näher an sie heran. Nur eine Person kannte er, die all diese Gefühle in sich tragen, vereinen und ausstrahlen konnte.  
  
Doch dies war unmöglich...  
  
Bis auf einige zehn Meter näherte er sich der Gestalt, bevor er abstieg, seinem Pferd bedeutete, zu bleiben und zu Fuß weiter lief. Leicht und für menschliche Ohren nicht zu hören waren seine Schritte, und auch die Frau schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
  
Jetzt erst bemerkte Legolas, dass ihr pechschwarzen Haar von wenigen, silbrigen Strähnen durchzogen war, ein Zeichen für ihr anscheinend doch fortgeschrittenes Alter. Doch ob es die war, die er sich erhoffte zu sehen, wusste er noch immer nicht. In wenigen Metern Abstand zu ihr blieb er stehen.  
  
"Wer seid Ihr?" fragte er, noch immer ein wenig um seine Fassung ringend. Glücklicherweise bemerkte dies weder Aduilath, der stehen geblieben war und sich das Tun des Prinzen ungläubig betrachtet hatte, noch die Sterbliche, die wie vom Blitz getroffen herumwirbelte und ihren Dolch zog. Als sie sah, wen sie vor sich hatte, senkte sie den Dolch langsam und steckte ihn schließlich zurück in die reich verzierte Schwertscheide. Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf ihren Zügen, als sie sagte: "An mich solltest du dich noch erinnern, Legolas." Der Bann war gebrochen. Langsam und zögernd nickte der Elb, bevor er zögernd herausbrachte: "Arwen?" Die Halb-Elbin nickte. "Ja, ich bin es. Gondor mag schön sein, doch nur in Lothlorien kann ich den Frieden finden, welchen ich mir erhoffe. Denn der Tod mag für viele vom Volke der Menschen ein Feind sein, doch für mich ist er die letzte Hoffnung, doch noch Aragorn wiederzusehen."  
  
Sprachlos staunend sah der Elb sie an. Sie hatte mehrere seiner Fragen auf einmal beantwortet und ihm zudem noch gezeigt, wie weise selbst Sterbliche sein konnten. Eine Möglichkeit, die er kaum einmal in Betracht gezogen hatte. Wie ein verblassender Stern im Morgendunst des Tages schien sie ihm. So viel schönes verließ diese Welt, traurig war es, auch sie dahinschwinden zu sehen.  
  
Er sprach: "Dies mag sein, doch warum bist du alleine unterwegs? Du bist die Königin Gondors."  
  
Noch immer lag der Anflug eines Lächelns auf Arwens Gesicht. "Ja, dies mag ich tatsächlich sein, doch keine große Garde zur Hilfe brauche ich.", ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich und mit unergründlichen Augen blickte sie in weite Ferne, "Aragorn brachte auch mir den Kampf mit dem Schwert bei und mit dem Bogen kann ich ebenfalls umgehen, wie jeder Elb. Oder Halb-Elb. Aber warum bist du noch hier? In ganz Mittelerde hat sich die Nachricht verbreitet, dass der Thronfolger des Düsterwaldes von Mittelerde verschwinden würde. Doch du machtest diesen unverzeihlichen Fehler nicht."  
  
Der Elb horchte auf. Fehler? "Wieso ist dies ein Fehler?" fragte er ungläubig.  
  
"Die Unsterblichen Lande sind nicht vollkommen, ebenso wie alles andere in Arda. Melkor hat durch die Veränderung des Themas bei der Schöpfung Ardas böses in die Welt gebracht. In jeden Teil Ardas. Weder stark genug noch gewillt sind sie Menschen, so kurz nach dem Wiederaufbau Mittelerdes wieder gegen etwas böses zu kämpfen. Es wird sich ausbreiten und alsbald auch die Unsterblichen Lande angreifen. Ohne Zusammenhalt sind Elben und alle freien Völker Mittelerdes wie die Menschen verloren. Denn etwas schlechtes beschwört sich herauf. Es ist einfach nicht recht, dass die Eldar sich eines schönen Lebens erfreuen, während die letzten Avari, die Menschen und die Zwerge Krieg, Leid und Trauer erleiden müssen. Denn auch wenn die Avari die Möglichkeit der Reise gehabt haben, so doch nicht die Menschen."  
  
"Du... spürst es auch." Stellte der Elb selbstbeherrscht fest. Wenn selbst diese Sterbliche vom Volk der Halb-Elben es spürte, wieso bemerkte dann niemand vom Volk der Elben - von seinem Volk - den Schatten?  
  
"Ja.", sagte Arwen lächelnd, "ebenso wie du, scheint mir. Du bist zurückgeblieben. Dies mag bestimmend sein für das Schicksal von Mensch wie Elb, Ork wie Uruk-Hai."  
  
Legolas nickte. Möglicherweise wäre es das wirklich. Doch auch andere Aufgaben würde er übernehmen müssen, denn sein Vater war fort. Auch ihm kamen langsam Zweifel daran, ob die Valar das richtige getan hatten, indem sie die Elben zu sich gerufen und dann in einen anderen, dem menschlichen und elbischen Begreifen nicht zugänglichen, Teil der Welt entschwunden waren.  
  
Weise war Arwen in den langen Jahren mit den Menschen geworden, weiser als jeder Elb, denn auch die Sterblichkeit der Menschen barg eine Weisheit wie die Unsterblichkeit der Elben in sich, bemerkte er plötzlich. Die Melancholie, die die Halb-Elbin ausstrahlte, verstand er nun. Nicht nur das ewige Leben der Elben war eine Bürde.  
  
Er fragte: "So sollen wir kämpfen, wenn die Dunkelheit Mittelerde erneut einnimmt?"  
  
Sie nickte und lächelte traurig. "Ja, ihr werdet kämpfen müssen. Doch versucht, den Eldar ihren Fehler begreiflich zu machen."  
  
Legolas nickte. Viel hatte er gelernt aus ihren Worten und dies gelernte wollte er weitergeben. Die Halb-Elbin lächelte. "Ich danke dir, Legolas."  
  
Sie versenkte die rechte Hand in ihrer Satteltasche. Doch über das, was sie herausnahm, stockte Legolas der Atem. Ein Edelstein war es. Ein Edelstein von leuchtend grüner Farbe, die im Sonnenlicht schimmerte. "Elessar... Elbenstein." flüsterte er ehrfürchtig.  
  
"Ja. Bitte nimm ihn an dich, Legolas.", sichtlich geschockt sah er sie an, doch unbeirrt sprach sie weiter: "Er gab ihn mir am Tag seines Todes. Er muss es gewusst haben, denn wenige Tage zuvor blickte er in den Palantir. Was er sah, sagte er selbst mir nur zum Teil. Doch es ist wichtig. Bitte, nimm ihn."  
  
Sie hielt ihm ihre Handfläche hin, auf der der grüne Edelstein lag. Zögernd streckte Legolas die Hand aus, nahm den Stein dann aber doch nicht.  
  
"Eurem Sohn gebührt die Ehre, ihn zu tragen, nicht mir." Sprach er bestimmt.  
  
Die Halb-Elbin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich weiß, dass du ihn tragen sollst. Dir ist eine Aufgabe bestimmt, die weitaus wichtiger ist als alle Angelegenheiten Gondors. Es ist ein letzter Wille Aragorns, dass du ihn trägst." Noch immer zögernd nahm Legolas den leuchtend grünen Stein aus ihrer fast schneeweißen Hand.  
  
"Ich danke dir. Viel muss dir dieser Stein bedeuten, trug Aragorn ihn doch Tag für Tag seines Lebens. Er wird mir sicher gute Dienste erweisen." sagte er zögernd.  
  
"Ja, das wird er.", sie lächelte noch immer, "Doch jetzt muss ich gehen. Eine Rast einlegen wollte ich, bevor ich zu dir ritt. Doch nun traf ich dich. Erweise dir und deinem Volk Treue!"  
  
"Lebe wohl", der Elb zögerte, "und verlässt du Mittelerde, dann gehe in Frieden. Niemals werde ich König und Königin von Gondor vergessen!"  
  
Mit einem letzten Kopfnicken stieg Arwen auf ihr Pferd und ritt davon.  
  
Legolas jedoch sah ihr nach, bis sie am Horizont verschwunden war, den Elbenstein fest mit der Hand umschlossen. Nicht einmal das Nähertreten Aduilaths bemerkte er.  
  
Erst als direkt neben ihm jemand fragend das Wort an ihn richtete bemerkte er den Schwarzhaarigen. "Worüber spracht Ihr mit dieser Sterblichen?" fragte er.  
  
Legolas drehte sich zu dem Elb um und sagte, ihm dabei fest in die Augen blickend: "Sie ist die Frau Aragorns, des verstorbenen Herrschers von Gondor. Sie sprach mit mir über den Weg, welchen sie nun einschlägt." Aduilath nickte nur und wandte sich ab, um wieder auf sein Pferd zu steigen.  
  
Auch Legolas riss sich los, ließ er den Elbenstein in seine Tasche fallen und sie ritten weiter.  
  
Nach mehreren Tagesritten erreichten sie den Düsterwald. Gekrönt ward der Prinz des Düsterwaldes und für Jahre sah man dort weder Orks noch Uruk-Hai. Doch nie vergessen wurden die Worte Arwens. Legolas hatte dem Ruf der Möwen widerstanden. Er war in Mittelerde geblieben, in der Welt der Sterblichen...  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Ech galu, mellon = Du [seist] gesegnet, Freund  
  
Elenthil (gekürzte Form von "Elenthilia")= glitzernder Stern  
  
Noro lim = Reite schnell  
  
Legolas, aran Taur-en-daedelos = Legolas, Herr des Düsterwaldes  
  
Aduilath (gek. und veränderte Form von Aduialwathren) = schattige Abenddämmerung  
  
Avo han caro = Tut das nicht!  
  
Im Aduilath = Ich [bin] Aduilath.  
  
Saelthor (gek. Form von 'Saelthoron') = weiser Adler 


	3. Magie

1. Kapitel: Magie  
  
Dunkelheit umhüllte die Welt, doch brach das Licht Earendils neben dem Mondlicht durch die Wolken. In der Dunkelheit kaum zu erkennen, saß ein Elb da, gelehnt an einen Mallornbaum, der fast so alt wie er selbst war und dachte nach, die Augen geschlossen, wie es Elben sonst fast nie tun.  
  
In einem See der Erinnerungen glaubte er zu schwimmen, und immer wieder versuchte er, die Oberfläche zu erreichen. Doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er sah das Sonnenlicht durch das Wasser, spürte die Wärme auf seiner Haut und wusste, dass er dem Ziel nah wie nie zuvor und doch noch immer unendlich weit davon entfernt war. Er war der Herr des Düsterwaldes, Sohn des höchstwahrscheinlich verstorbenen Thranduils, Legolas. Viele Winter waren vergangen, seit er mit Arwen Undómiel gesprochen hatte und diese ihm ein Geschenk gemacht hatte: Einen grünen Edelstein hatte sie ihm geschenkt, der einst Aragorn seinen Namen gegeben hatte: Elessar, in der Sprache der Menschen Elbenstein. Viel und oft hatte Legolas über die Geschehnisse in jenem Jahr, in dem er sich der Vergänglichkeit der Elben geradezu schmerzhaft bewusst wurde, nachgedacht. Visionen hatte er gehabt, die sich bisher nur zum Teil bewahrheitet hatten, blutrünstige Orks hatten ihn und den Düsterwald angegriffen, die kurze Zeit später wie vom Erdboden verschluckt schienen. Doch nichts war in den darauf folgenden sieben Jahren geschehen, nur Träume, wahrhaftige Alpträume, hatte er, inzwischen schon seit vielen Monaten. Er hatte alles versucht, doch nichts gegen sie tun können, spielte doch selbst der Ort, an dem er sich befand, keine Rolle und so war er nach einer langen und ergebnislosen Reise letztendlich in den Palast zurückgekehrt. Doch die Alpträume wurden schlimmer und die Schatten dunkler; sicher würde bald etwas geschehen. Auch in dieser Nacht hatten ihn dieselben Alpträume geplagt.  
  
In wenigen Stunden würde die Dämmerung eintreten und die Sonne ihr erstes Licht nach Mittelerde schicken. Legolas sah den Himmel empor. Earendir, der Hellste und den Elben der liebste Stern, stand am Himmel. Auch wenn Legolas es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, er hatte Angst. Die Dunkelheit, die kam, würde schrecklich sein und bald die Macht übernehmen. Die Macht, die zuletzt Sauron gehabt hatte. Doch plötzlich lenkte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein winziger, silberner Schimmer, selbst für Elbenaugen schwer und damit für die menschlichen Augen unmöglich zu sehen, schien, nicht weit entfernt, am Cerin Amroth, wie es ihm schien, diese Welt zu verlassen. Und doch, ein unbestimmtes Gefühl ließ ihn glauben, dass nur er es sah. Höher und höher stieg er, ähnlich einem winzigen Tropfen Silber, bis er schließlich vollends verschwand. Langsam senkte Legolas den Blick. Sie war tot. Arwen Undomiel hatte Mittelerde verlassen und war zu ihrem König zurückgekehrt. Eine einzelne Träne benetzte den Boden vor seinen Füßen. Die hohe Frau Lothloriens, Galadriel, sie hatte Recht gehabt, mit dem, was sie sagte. Wahrlich, in allen Ländern war Liebe nun verwoben mit Trauer. Wie schrecklich mussten die letzten Jahre ihres Lebens für die Elbenmaid gewesen sein! Er trug innerlich einen Kampf mit sich selbst aus, doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete und sein Blick sich klärte, schien er stark und beherrschte sich selbst, wie es charakteristisch für die Elben war.  
  
Nach Legolas Krönung war dem Düsterwald bald ein neuer Name gegeben worden: "Eryn Lasgalen", der Wald der grünen Blätter. Grün war er wahrlich geworden, hell und freundlich schien er bald selbst den Menschen, die die wenigen Elben, die noch Mittelerde bevölkerten, mit Misstrauen in den Augen ansahen. Viele nahmen eine lange Reise auf sich, nur um sich der Schönheit dieses Waldes zu erfreuen.  
  
Seufzend stand der Elb auf. Alles schien sich zum Guten zu wenden, doch es war falscher Frieden. Denn schlimmer und schlimmer wurden seine Träume und er hatte es längst aufgegeben, sie als Unsinn abzutun. Langsam setzte der Elb einen Fuß vor den anderen. Selbst die Augen der Elben vermochten die Dunkelheit nicht vollständig zu durchdringen. Als er sich schließlich besser orientieren konnte, lief er schneller und schneller. Das Beste wäre es sicher nicht, würde man den jungen König zu so früher Stunde an den Ausläufern des Waldes entdecken.  
  
"Sie werden dich für einen Ork halten." hatte Gimli einmal zu Legolas gesagt, als er ihm bei einem seiner nächtlichen Ausflüge erwischt hatte. Der Elb schmunzelte. Doch dieser Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit sollte verheerend sein, denn sofort stieß Legolas mit jemandem zusammen. Er stolperte zurück und konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig am Ast eines Mallornbaumes festhalten. Kaum hatte er all seine Sinne wieder beisammen, zog er blitzschnell seinen Dolch.  
  
Er wurde kritisch gemustert, und erst als ein dünner Strahl Mondlicht auf den silbernen Ring, der ihn als Mitglied der königlichen Familie kennzeichnete, brach die Stille.  
  
"Legolas?" erschallte eine ungläubige Stimme aus dem Dunkel. Es war Unverkennbar, dass diese Person eine Frau war, höchstwahrscheinlich sogar... doch er sprach sogleich aus, was er dachte: "Luthaneniel*? Was tust du hier, vor dem ersten Licht der Morgendämmerung?"  
  
"Das selbe bin ich versucht, dich zu fragen.", antwortete die Elbin, und Legolas war sich trotz der Finsternis sicher, ein flüchtiges Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschen zu sehen.  
  
"Dies hier ist der einzige Ort, der auf Grund des Nachdenkens aufgesucht werden kann.", sagte Legolas, versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen hatte. Die Magierin nickte. Legolas wusste, sie könnte seine Gedanken Lesen und ihm durch die elbische Fassade direkt ins Herz blicken, doch sie schien, obwohl sie merkte, dass er etwas verbarg, keine Anstalten zu machen, ihr Magie einzusetzen.  
  
Er blickte in das ihm in den letzten sieben Jahren so vertraut gewordene Gesicht. Viel von dem hatte er ihr erzählt, von allem, was geschehen war; und doch wusste sie nicht um seinen größten Kummer, von der Finsternis, die er schon überdeutlich spürte. Er wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, um ihr all das, was ihn bedrückte, zu schildern, doch als spürte sie, dass eine Last auf sie zukam, die sie kaum zu tragen fähig wäre, sagte sie urplötzlich: "Entschuldige mich, Legolas. Ich muss zurück."  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und mit einem schwachen, nach Legolas Ansicht deutlich herbeigezwungenem Lächeln, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und lief zurück. Das pechschwarze Haar, welches im Wind wehte, war das letzte, was Legolas in dieser Nacht von ihr sah.  
  
Der Elb nickte nur, selbst im Alleinsein noch mühsam beherrscht. Nein, dies war nicht weiter verwunderlich, hatte sie sich doch in den letzten sieben Jahren kaum anders verhalten. Er musste zurück ins Schloss und schnell lief er los. Was wäre es für ein Desaster, würde auch nur einer der zahlreichen Diener sein Fortgehen bemerken! Zwar gab es keinen, dem es erlaubt war, sein Zimmer zu betreten, da er jeden Aufwärter abgelehnt hatte, doch er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass einige der Dienstmädchen des öfteren an seiner Zimmertür standen und lauschten. Wahrlich, der Verrat war ein stetiger Begleiter einiger Elben geworden.  
  
Inzwischen war Legolas, völlig in Gedanken versunken, am Schloss angekommen. Nie hatte er schönere Bauwerke gesehen als hier, weder in der Welt der Menschen, Zwergen oder Elben, mit Ausnahme von Lothlorien. Von den Höhlen seines Vaters war er noch nie angetan gewesen und so hatte er sie seinen jüngeren Geschwistern überlassen, die sich nun beinahe völlig von der übrigen Welt der Elben abgeschottet hatten. Die wenigen Pfähle des Schlosses schmiegten sich fugenlos an die Bäume, jedes einzelne Gebäude war von Elbenhand verziert und nicht ein einziges Bauwerk bestand aus Stein. Doch so sehr in dieser Anblick auch verzauberte, er musste sofort in sein Gemach, und den Weg dorthin zu bestreiten, würde sicher schwer werden. Kaum hatte er sich dem Tor auf etwa 7 Meter genähert, vernahm er hektische Stimmen. Elbenstimmen, wie ihm schien, doch erfüllt von Kälte und Grausamkeit. Erschrocken und dennoch leise huschte er in den Schatten der nächsten Säule. Die Stimmen kamen schnell und stetig näher und inzwischen verstand Legolas beinahe jedes Wort.  
  
"...das ist es nicht wert. Er wird umkommen, und du als sein treuester Diener, du wirst ebenfalls das Zeitliche segnen!" diese Stimme war unverkennbar weiblich, so schrill und hoch, dass es Legolas in den Ohren schmerzte. "Nein, er wird an die Macht kommen. Mithilfe von ihm. Und ich werde seine Heere führen!" diese Stimme war rau, rauer noch als ein Blatt Sandpapier, und grausam. Der Verstand schien jedoch beiden zu fehlen. Die Frau sprach: "Mag sein, dass Melkor ein Valar war. Aber Verrat ist selbst bei den Rassen des Bösen wie täglich Brot." Wut schwang unüberhörbar mit, doch der Andere erwiderte kalt: "Er hat viel von seiner ursprünglichen Macht verloren, ja. Der Aufenthalt in der Leere hat ihn mehr geschwächt als wir jemals hätten angenommen. Doch dies bedeutet nicht, dass es ihm mit Hilfe von ihm unmöglich ist, die Welt zu unterwerfen."  
  
Noch wütender und inzwischen scheinbar auch hektisch, schrie die Andere: "Das war es nicht, wovon ich sprach!"  
  
Doch es kam keine Antwort und das letzte, was Legolas hörte, bevor er flink im Schloss verschwand, war schweres, donnerndes Hufgetrappel.  
  
Er rannte schnell, schneller als jemals zuvor. Seine Füße vermochten sein Gewicht bald nicht mehr zu tragen, so spürte er. Als er völlig erschöpft in seinem Zimmer ankam, die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich an selbiger zu Boden gleiten ließ, schossen ihm die Gedanken wie plötzliche Feuerstöße durch den Kopf.  
  
Morgoth. Die Finsternis. Der Heerführer. Zusammen wollten sie die Welt unterwerfen. Langsam setzte sich das Puzzle in seinem Kopf zu einem Bild zusammen. Alles schien ihm vorbestimmt; und er war wohl eine nicht unwichtige Person in diesem Schachspiel. Die Träume, die Visionen, Arwens Worte, der Elbenstein und schließlich Elessars Blick in den Palantir - alles passte zusammen. Doch er verstand nicht, um welche Macht es sich bei der handeln sollte, die Morgoth an die Macht bringen sollte. Ihm war ebenfalls schleierhaft, wie der Elb - oder waren es beide gewesen? - ihn befreit haben sollten. Wie sollten sie ihn gerettet haben - wie gerettet aus der ewigen Leere? Er sollte verbannt werden, bis die Welt zu Ende geht und die letzte Musik erklingt! Doch der Welten Ende war noch nicht gekommen, und die letzte Musik noch nicht verklungen...  
  
Der König des Eryn Lasgalen schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Er würde es nicht herausfinden. Nicht, bis die Zeit gekommen war. Das Warten war es, was er hasste, doch gelernt hatte er es; 3000 Jahre waren mehr als genug Zeit gewesen. Langsam und unruhig lief er hin und her. Er würde in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden, und selbst wenn er, wie alle Elben, nicht viel davon brauchte, so war es doch lebensnotwendig.  
  
Wenige Minuten lang saß er noch auf dem Bett. Jedes einzelne, eben gehörte Wort schien sich siedend heiß in sein Gedächnis einzubrennen. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Grau der Dämmerung erhellten, fühlte sich Legolas unendlich erleichtert. Ja, es gab noch Hoffnung.  
  
Schnell säuberte er sich und seine Kleidung, denn die war von der Erde schmutzig geworden und zum Teil mit Moos bedeckt. Beinahe bis aufs Haar glich die Kleidung, die er jetzt trug, der anderen, nur war der Wams statt mit goldenen mit silbernen Stickereien verziert. Normalerweise trug er dies recht selten, doch die bloße Erinnerung an den klarsilbernen Funken Licht schien ihm ein Zeichen zu sein.  
  
Er trug den Elbenstein auf der Brust, verborgen und dennoch tröstlich. Langsam und beinahe unschlüssig stand der Elb auf. Er würde den gesamten Tag lang Fremde und Bekannte im Thronsaal empfangen müssen, doch ihm war nicht danach. Der Tod Arwens war ein Faktor in einer Kette von Ereignissen gewesen und ihm als Elb lag es nicht, die Winke des Schicksals zu missachten. Doch hilflos war er, sollte er allein sein. Er musste Rat einholen. Rat bei dem, der ihn selbst vor wenigen Jahren noch gebraucht hatte. Er würde Aduilath und seinen Vater um Hilfe bitten. Entschlossenheit trat in seine Augen. Er als König wusste, wem er sein Vertrauen zu schenken hatte. Er musste zu Luthaneniel und sie bitten, ihm zu helfen. Ihm war inzwischen schon Besuch angemeldet worden und er würde ohne Magie nicht weiterkommen.  
  
Einen kurzen Moment lang sah er zu der Sonne hin. Ja, die Zeit des Tages war mit seinen Gedanken weit fortgeschritten. Nun konnte er das Schloss verlassen, ohne größeres Aufsehen zu erregen. Trotzdem war Legolas sehr froh, als ihm niemand begegnete, bis das Haus Luthaneniels in Sicht kam. Es war nicht viel mehr als eine Plattform in der Krone eines Baumes; das spitz zulaufende Dach wurde von vielen, schlanken und trotzdem stabilen Pfeilern gestützt. Luthaneniel war eine der wenigen Elbinnen und Elben, die noch so leben konnten. Denn war es doch so, dass der Winter mit ungeheuerlicher Strenge über den Düsterwald hereinbrach. Nur die wenigsten Zauber konnten die Natur entkräften, und sie anzuwenden, kostete Zeit, Ruhe und schließlich doch einige Hilfsmittel. Er stieg langsam die von Seil geknüpfte Leiter hinauf und ging dann durch die schmale Tür. Er blickte sich stumm um; und dort war sie: Auf einem der vielen Baumäste, die beinahe ungehindert durch das, was sie ihr Heim nannte, hinurchwuchsen, saß sie, die Augen geschlossen, wie es Elben normalerweise nur im Tode tun; oder wenn sie große Kraftanstrengungen und -verluste hinnehmen müssen.  
  
"Wir sahen uns heute schon, Legolas" sagte sie und öffnete die Augen. Der Elb hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sich die Atmosphäre im Raum plötzlich sehr entspannte.  
  
"Ich wusste ja, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Ich gebe dir hier und jetzt noch eine zweite Möglichkeit, es auszusprechen." ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen und der Elb begann regelrecht zu grinsen. "Bis auf die Tatsache, dass du mich heute vor der Sonnen Aufgang umgestoßen, mich aufs Übelste befragt hast und ich dir damit sagen könnte, du dürftest weiterhin im Düsterwald leben, werde ich die zweite Möglichkeit gerne annehmen."  
  
Luthaneniels Lächelns vertiefte sich nur noch und schließlich begannen beide zu lachen. Es war ein Lachen, welches befreiend war und für die Zurückhaltung der Elben eigentlich nicht normal. Doch sie waren Freunde, und ebenso wie Legolas seine Gefühle vor Aduilath nicht versteckte, versteckte er sie vor ihr auch nicht. Die Elbin hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und jetzt sagte sie, ohne auch nur den Anflug eines Lächelns: "Bitte, Legolas, sprich."  
  
"Du siehst durch mich und meine Seele wie durch Wasser und liest in dieser wie in einem offenen Buch. Vor den Zeiten, als die Magie dir so wichtig wurde, wäre es dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, andere... ja, ich kann fast sagen, auszuspionieren. Für dich. Warum?" etwas bittendes lag in dem Ton, mit dem er die letzten drei Worte aussprach. Bei den anderen war er eisig kalt gewesen.  
  
Die Magierin senkte langsam den Kopf. Hätte sie nicht gleich wieder aufgesehen, hätte Legolas angenommen, sie sei beschämt. Doch als sie den Kopf hob, erstarrte Legolas von der Kälte in ihren Augen. Ein eisiger Windstoß schien, trotz aller Zauber durch das Zimmer zu fegen.  
  
"Diese Magie ist das einzige an mir, was euch alle interessiert." Mit diesen Worten hatte sie alles auf eine Karte gesetzt. Wahrheit lag darin, wie das Wasser in einem Fluss floss. Sie hoffte, er würde dies alles nicht unbeachtet wegwerfen.  
  
"Entschuldige...", murmelte der Elb, "verzeih mir. Doch bitte, dies mag jetzt nicht zur Debatte stehen. Versteh, ich muss Aduilath aufsuchen. Mittelerde ist bedroht. Ich habe Träume... Träume, Visionen, das Wort einer Elbin und ihres Gemahls, ich habe das Wort des Königs von Gondor und ich habe ein Gespräch zweier Verräter vernommen.  
  
Die Elbin spürte die Not und ging instinktiv einen Schritt auf Legolas zu. Es war bitter, aber dies war jetzt wichtiger.  
  
"Wie kann ich dir helfen?" er schien den eiskalten Ton ihrer Stimme zu bemerken und sagte es trotzdem: "Du musst einen Zauber einsetzen, der sie nicht sehen lässt, dass ich verschwunden bin."  
  
Einen Moment lang meinte er, sie nachdenken zu sehen. Doch dann sah sie aus, wie in Stein gemeißelt. "Was hast du?" fragte er besorgt und erschrocken.  
  
"Es gibt beinahe keinen materiellen Zauber, Legolas." sagte sie mechanisch. "Nur die wenigsten. Doch einer von ihnen könnte dir helfen. Nur er, um genau zu sein. Doch er gehört zu denen, die nur in größter Not erlaubt sind. Ansonsten werden dem Zauberer Mandos Hallen verboten, denn zuviel Leid ist aus ihm erwachsen."  
  
Der Elb atmete hörbar ein. Er musste weg, er spürte, dass Leben auf dem Spiel standen, und doch war die Ewigkeit in Mandos Hallen länger als ein Menschenleben. Doch hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie Luthaneniel sich plötzlich umgedreht hatte. Erst als sein Blick den ihren traf, merkte er es. Da waren sie wieder. Diese Augen, dieser Strudel von Magie, in den er zu versinken drohte.  
  
"Menschenleben stehen auf dem Spiel..." stellte sie, für ihn beinahe unmöglich zu hören, fest, doch er vernahm es. Langsam senkte der Elb den Kopf, nur um ihn wenige Sekunden später wieder anzuheben. "Ja... ja, das tun sie. Ich bin es nicht, der die Winke des Schicksals missachtet."  
  
Es folgte eine schwere, fast unbrechbare Stille. Legolas sah Luthaneniel an, bemerkte, wie sie einen um den anderen Nach- und Vorteil abwog.  
  
Schließlich stand sie entschlossen auf. "Ich werde dir helfen." Ihre Gesichtszüge schienen unbeweglich wie die der Aragonath, doch in ihren Augen erkannte Legolas die Angst; nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.  
  
"Gib mir bitte eine deiner Haarsträhnen, Legolas." Sie schien keine Worte, und erst recht keine Zeit mehr verschwenden zu wollen. Ohne zu wissen, was seine Gefärtin vorhatte, jedoch genauso unfähig danach zu fragen, zupfte er kurz an seinem Haar und gab ihr dann eine einzelne Haarsträhne, welche wie geflochtenes Gold schimmerte. Die Magierin durchquerte den Raum, bis sie vor einem großen, gleich Wasser so klarem Stein stehen blieb. Vorsichtig legte sie das Haar vor demselben auf den Boden. Einmal noch atmete Luthaneniel tief durch. Furcht ergriff von Legolas Herz Besitz. Luthaneniel schien es zu spüren, denn sie drehte sich um und sprach zu ihm: "Egal was du denkst. Dies ist meine freie Entscheidung und du bist an gar nichts schuld, sollte mir etwas passieren." Sie drehte sich jedoch sofort wieder um, kniete sich hin und legte ihre Hände, wie zum Gebet gefaltet, auf den Boden. Nach einigen Sekunden spannte sich die Atmosphäre im Raum auf ein beinahe schmerzliches Maß an. Instinktiv trat der Elb einen Schritt zurück. Luthaneniel begann Worte in einer Sprache zu sprechen, die Legolas' Begreifen entrückt waren und ihn frösteln ließen.  
  
Das Armband aus dunkelgrünem Stein, welches sich, einer Luftwurzel ähnlich, um ihr Handgelenk schlang und über den Handrücken bis zum Ansatz der Fingerknochen herabhing, leuchtete in unnatürlich heller Farbe, welche die Aufmerksamkeit des Betrachters langsam, aber schließlich doch unaufhaltsam auf sich zog. Völlig unfähig, sich zu bewegen, sah Legolas zu der Elbin hin. Die Macht, die von ihr ausging, war erschreckend und schien ihm höchstgefährlich. Erst nach einigen Sekunden erkannte Legolas, dass sie die Hände immer weiter erhob. Der Grund offenbarte sich ihm kurze Zeit später, als Luthaneniel aufstand, die Hände zu beiden Seiten ihres Körpers sinken ließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat: Als könnte man die Reife eines dreitausend Jahre alten Unsterblichen in wenigen Sekunden erreichen, wuchs vor seinen Augen ein Elb in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit heran. Als er endlich vor ihnen stand, fühlte sich Legolas lebhaft daran erinnert, wie er als Kind zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sein Gesicht in einem Fluss gesehen hatte. Er hatte nicht glauben wollen, dass er dies war, genau wie er jetzt nicht glauben wollte, dass dieser Elb er war.  
  
"Was verlangt Ihr?" fragte der Elb, und Legolas erschrak nochmals. Die Übereinstimmung war nicht zu verleugnen. Selbst die Bitterkeit, mit der er selbst sprechen würde, müsste er sich anderen unterwerfen, schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
"Legolas, Thranduils Sohn, deine Aufgabe sei es, die Fremden und Bekannten im Schloss willkommen zu heißen." Antwortete Luthaneniel. Ihre Stimme schwankte nicht, doch das Feuer in ihren Augen war beinahe erloschen, was auf die Erschöpfung hinwies. Der Andere nickte nur, durchquerte die kleine Wohnung mit wenigen Schritten und kletterte die Leiter herunter.  
  
Müde schloss Luthaneniel die Augen, aber als sie sie langsam wieder öffnete, zeigte sich der Anflug eines Lächelns in ihrem Gesicht. "Sie haben es akzeptiert.", ihre Stimme klang nun wirklich erschöpft, aber glücklich, "sie haben mir nicht den Einlass verboten. Doch nun geh, Legolas. Die Leben, die auf dem Spiel stehen, sollen nicht durch unnötiges Verschwenden der Zeit zerstört werden."  
  
Sprachlos nickte Legolas, bis er begann: "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken soll, doch muss ich mir ein anderes Mal darüber Gedanken machen."  
  
"Ja, dies ist das Beste, so rät mir auch mein Verstand. Doch nun geh." Beinahe streng klang ihre Stimme, als sie die letzten Worte aussprach.  
  
Einmal noch lächelte Legolas ihr zu, bevor er in höchster Eile die Leiter hinunter kletterte. Er würde retten müssen, was zu retten war und für den Kampf würde er sich Rat einholen. Für den Kampf, der allzu bald beginnen würde...  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Luthaneniel (Form von Luthanen mit weiblicher Endung) = Be/Verzauberndes Wasser  
  
A/N: Jupp, fertig ;). Ziemlich unrealistisch, dieses Kapitel, der Titel ist auch nicht so toll und... die Liste kann man beliebig weiterführen, geb ich ja zu und der Name von unserer Magierin ist auch nicht soooo toll...-_- Okay, ich höre auf. Ich hab mich angestrengt, das Kapitel schnell fertig zu haben, und hier ist es, zwar regelrecht kurz im Vergleich zu dem Anfang, aber das nächste wird länger (brauchen, das wohl auch *g*). Und warum wohl Morgoth auferstanden ist? Es gibt eine Erklärung, im nächsten Kapitel, fragt sich nur, ob sie logisch ist...:'( Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr weiterlest. Es wird auch noch besser (hoff ich). Bitte :)! Über Feedback würde ich mich übrigens sehr freuen ;)! 


End file.
